Otaku vs Ueki The Battle Of Epicness
by Ayingott
Summary: Just how far can you get just from just mentioning oranges! Randomness. Just plain epic. Enter the chat of Ayingott and UekiKosuke. M for stuff. 8th chapter - pairings and joint account.
1. Vol 1

**Disclaimer: This is the collaborati0on of myself, **_**MyInfernalInsanity**_**, and **_**UekiKosuke**_**. Well, more like a random chat.**

**Small Notes:**

**Otaku – that's me**

**Ueki – that's UkeiKosuke**

**This is a skype chat, completely random and stupidly hilarious. **

**Have fun reading! :D

* * *

**

[20:21:10] Otaku: Just got an orange~~!

[20:21:17] Otaku: Sorry, randomness much

[20:21:18] Ueki: XDDD

[20:21:24] Ueki: Lol that was random XD

[20:21:38] Otaku: ikr?

[20:21:45] Ueki: XD

[20:22:01] Otaku: blah, sour

[20:22:07] Ueki: waaaa

[20:22:07] Ueki: *smiley here, was forcefully removed*

[20:22:13] Ueki: Sweet oranges are the best~~

[20:22:20] Otaku: sticky fingers too... Guhaaaw~~~ *falls down from the chair*

[20:22:41] Ueki: Hahahaha!

[20:23:01] Ueki: *Stares blankly at the empty chair*

[20:23:12] Otaku: *dives up from under it and glares*

[20:23:53] Ueki: AHHHHHHHH

*Runs away screaming*

*Waving hands up in the air like a retard*

[20:23:54] Ueki: (:

[20:24:14] Otaku: *smirks to herself and high five's Akutsu*

[20:24:30] Otaku: *Akutsu ignores that and kicks the stupid me*

[20:24:48] Ueki: *Stares blankly and pulls Ryoma closer to me

[20:24:48] Ueki: XD

[20:25:01] Otaku: *pouts and runs off to cuddle with Fuji*

[20:25:12] Ueki: XDD

[20:25:16] Otaku: *gets mouth full of wasabi and an angry Tezuka*

[20:25:24] Ueki: LOL

[20:25:32] Ueki: GO GET THE OTAKU!

[20:25:33] Otaku: hehehe...

[20:25:47] Otaku: eh? You are on Tezuka's side

[20:25:48] Ueki: *Entire Seigaku team stares at Otaku.*

[20:25:53] Ueki: of course (:

[20:25:59] Otaku: traitor

[20:26:03] Ueki: XDDD

[20:26:09] Ueki: *holds wasabi up*

[20:26:12] Otaku: *get's Sengoku the shield from her pocket*

[20:26:15] Ueki: nom nom time~~

[20:26:23] Ueki: LOL

[20:26:34] Ueki: *pulls Atobe over to the Seigaku side*

[20:26:34] Otaku: *kicks demon Akaya in the crowd*

[20:26:43] Ueki: GET AKAYA!

[20:26:43] Ueki: XDDD

[20:26:46] Otaku: :D

[20:26:56] Ueki: New target: GET THE CUTE LITTLE AKAYA!

[20:27:26] Otaku: *makes Yukimura strip as a distraction and runs off, kidnapping Atobe at the same time*

[20:27:46] Otaku: smexy Yuki-chan

[20:27:48] Ueki: *Nose bleeds*

[20:27:59] Ueki: *Scans Yukimura from head to toe*

[20:28:15] Ueki: *Staring gets intense around the WHOOT area XD*

[20:28:23] Otaku: *unleashes the jealous Sanada*

[20:28:47] Ueki: OOOOORAAAAAA! PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE!

[20:29:01] Ueki: *Cowers under the Sanada-death-glare*

[20:29:14] Otaku: *Sanada bitch slaps everyone*

[20:29:31] Ueki: *Everyone whimpers* - Including Ryoma ;D

[20:29:47] Otaku: Atobe had been otakunapped

[20:29:49] Ueki: oh my,

[20:29:56] Ueki: is that a single drop of tear?

[20:30:00] Ueki: in RYOMA'S EYES?

[20:30:03] Ueki: *le gasp*

[20:30:31] Otaku: No Ryoma don't! When you cry the uke pheromone is unleashed and everyone will turn into your seme!

[20:30:42] Otaku: YOU SHOULD RUN CHIBI!

[20:30:43] Ueki: HAHAHAHA XDD

[20:30:58] Otaku: EVEN HORIO DAMN IT!

[20:31:15] Ueki: *Shoves Ryoma into a canon and ... KABOOOOOOM!*

[20:31:35] Otaku: *catches Ryoma and tucks into pocket*

[20:31:44] Ueki: D8

[20:31:51] Ueki: RUN OTAKU!

[20:31:52] Otaku: Muaahahahahahaha!

[20:31:54] Ueki: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

[20:32:03] Ueki: *everyone stares at Otaku*

[20:32:08] Ueki: *grinds teeth*

[20:32:12] Ueki: *CHARGES*

[20:32:12] Ueki: xD

[20:32:13] Otaku: I SHALL NEVER SURRENDER~~~~~~~~~!`

[20:32:30] Otaku: *gets out naked Ryuuzaki-sensei*

[20:32:40] Ueki: AHHHHHHHH!

MY EYES!

[20:32:42] Ueki: OUR EYES!

[20:32:46] Ueki: IT BURNSSSSS!

[20:32:54]Otaku: *laughs like mad with her eye patches on*

[20:33:00] Ueki: *Strips Atobe naked*

[20:33:01] Otaku: *then runs like hell*

[20:33:12] Ueki: XDDD

[20:33:26] Otaku: :D

[20:33:37] Ueki: Oh man this is epic XD

[20:33:42] Otaku: I know.

[20:33:57] Otaku: We should post this somewhere for all PoT fans to see

[20:34:08] Ueki: HAHA XD

[20:34:08] Ueki: YEah!

[20:34:10] Otaku: and join us in the epic-ness of Ryoma hunt

[20:34:17] Ueki: We should!

[20:34:21] Otaku: :D

[20:34:30] Ueki: and who will end up with Ryoma in the end... DA DA DA DUUUUm~

[20:34:38] Otaku: I can post it up on my profile if you agree

[20:34:51] Ueki: YES!

[20:34:52] Ueki: :D

[20:34:52] Otaku: like, right now

[20:34:58] Ueki: Okay XDDD


	2. Vol 2

**Disclaimer: Characters are not ours; the rest is the collab of myself and UekiKosuke. **

**A/N: I was running through my chats with my dear cyber-buddy Ueki (Noooo… I wasn't bored out of my skull. Nooo…) and came upon this (and other stuff that shall not be mentioned here).**

**Actually, I don't know if she agrees to me posting this up, but I couldn't hold out. Sorry friend, the world must know of our awesomeness. **

**:D

* * *

**

[26.12.2010 18:51:07] Ueki: haha XD you should be proud!

-Akutsu claps-

XD

[26.12.2010 18:51:17] Ueki: XD

[26.12.2010 18:51:44] Otaku: -Keigo's smirk-

[26.12.2010 18:52:18] Ueki: -Ryoma flashes Keigo his world famous glare-

[26.12.2010 18:52:37] Otaku: -Sanada comes in and stares stupidly-

[26.12.2010 18:52:52] Ueki: -Eiji jumps in- "NYAAAAAA"

[26.12.2010 18:52:53] Ueki: XD

[26.12.2010 18:53:07] Otaku: -Sanada Bitchslaps himself-

[26.12.2010 18:53:31] Ueki: -Ryoma sighs-

[26.12.2010 18:53:41] Otaku: -Fuji takes blackmail materials-

[26.12.2010 18:54:00] Ueki: -Akutsu growls and pulls Ryoma closer to him-

[26.12.2010 18:54:22] Otaku: -Keigo challenges Akutsu to a seme duel-

[26.12.2010 18:55:01] Ueki: -Akutsu scoffs and pulls Ryoma into a deep, rough kiss-

[26.12.2010 18:55:02] Ueki: ;D

[26.12.2010 18:55:13] Otaku: That's good :D

[26.12.2010 18:55:26] Otaku: -Keigo growls and takes Yukimura's virginity-

[26.12.2010 18:55:33] Otaku: -Sanada is furious-

[26.12.2010 18:55:33] Ueki: O_O

[26.12.2010 18:55:37] Ueki: XDDD

[26.12.2010 18:55:47] Ueki: -Ryoma moans into the kiss- ;D

[26.12.2010 18:56:19] Otaku: -Sanada joins Keigo in taking Yukimura's virginity-

[26.12.2010 18:56:29] Otaku: -and then he takes Keigo's-

[26.12.2010 18:56:29] Ueki: -Akutsu runs his hand all over Ryoma's upper body-

[26.12.2010 18:56:33] Ueki: whoo!

[26.12.2010 18:56:48] Ueki: two different sexes going on at the same time!

[26.12.2010 18:56:58] Otaku: and Fuji's still taking photos

[26.12.2010 18:57:02] Otaku: :D

[26.12.2010 18:57:04] Ueki: -Eiji stares in shock-

[26.12.2010 18:57:23] Otaku: -Yanagi's glasses crack and he faints-

[26.12.2010 18:57:42] Ueki: -Oishi stutters and faints-

[26.12.2010 18:58:01] Otaku: -Jiroh wakes up and starts to be a cheerleader for them-

[26.12.2010 18:58:12] Otaku: -Sishido is not amused-

[26.12.2010 18:58:12] Ueki: nyaaaawwwwww

[26.12.2010 18:58:16] Ueki: Jiroh~ XD

[26.12.2010 18:58:42] Otaku: In the mean time:

[26.12.2010 18:59:06] Otaku: -Sanada's hands work magic on the two hot, sweaty and panting bodies underneath him-

[26.12.2010 18:59:38] Otaku: -the synched moans just make his manhood harder-

[26.12.2010 19:00:02] Ueki: In the mean time:

-Akutsu's finger enters Ryoma's hot little ass-hole-

[26.12.2010 19:00:25] Ueki: -As Ryoma hisses at the uncomfortable feeling-

[26.12.2010 19:00:29] Ueki: omg why are we doing this!

[26.12.2010 19:01:03] Otaku: -Sanada licks Keigo's asshole, while the one that's being prepared for the penetration thrusts into Yukimura's sweet virgin hole-

[26.12.2010 19:01:11] Otaku: I don't know, but its fun. :D

[26.12.2010 19:01:21] Ueki: -nosebleeds-

[26.12.2010 19:01:40] Ueki: -Ryoma and Akutsu stares at the three and joins in ;D-

[26.12.2010 19:02:35] Otaku: -Sanada doesn't stop fucking Keigo with wild thrusts, Yukimura long since fainted from the pleasure-

[26.12.2010 19:02:46] Otaku: -Keigo screams in pure bliss-

[26.12.2010 19:03:23] Ueki: -Ryoma positions himself in front of Keigo and shoves Keigo's dick into his ass-

[26.12.2010 19:03:24] Ueki: XD

[26.12.2010 19:03:27] Ueki: does that work?

[26.12.2010 19:03:27] Ueki: o.o

[26.12.2010 19:03:38] Otaku: double penetration?

[26.12.2010 19:03:50] Ueki: yeah :O

[26.12.2010 19:03:51] Otaku: oh god -nosebleed-

[26.12.2010 19:04:19] Ueki: hehe XD

[26.12.2010 19:04:21] Ueki: ooooo

[26.12.2010 19:04:36] Ueki: Sanada - Keigo - Akutsu - Ryoma

[26.12.2010 19:04:38] Otaku: -Sanada pulls out to let Ryoma have his revenge on the diva and grabs Akutsu buy the well developed butt cheeks-

[26.12.2010 19:04:39] Ueki: -SUPER NOSE BLEED


	3. Vol 3

**Disclaimer: This is completely insane and you are bound to laugh your ass off. **

**A/N: This one is from our MSN chat. My nickname is 'Takuto' (cookie for those who guess from where this is) this time and Ueki-nyan is Ueki.**

* * *

**Ueki says:**

brb i wanna get more ice water

**Takuto says:**

sure

**Ueki says:**

Ore-sama has come back. Be awed by Ore-sama's gracefulness ;D

**Takuto says:**

Mada mada dane, Monkey King!

**Ueki says:**

"Brat!"

**Ueki says:**

:3

**Takuto says:**

Yudan sezou ni ikou!

**Ueki says:**

"Te- Tezuka?" -Growls-

"ORE-SAMA DEMANDS THAT YOU GET AWAY FROM HIS CUTE LITTLE RYOMA AT ONCE!"

**Takuto says:**

"I am very sorry Atobe, but you let your guard down."

**Takuto says:**

-glasses glint-

**Ueki says:**

"Ore-sama refuses to believe a commoner like you!"

**Takuto says:**

"I do not need you to believe me Atobe. It is as you see, Echizen is with me now."

**Ueki says:**

"NOOO! Ryoma, Ore-sama demands that you get away from that.. that.. that... COMMONER right this instant!"

-Begs-

**Takuto says:**

"... I have to go to the tennis club to train you know? Monkey king."

**Ueki says:**

"NOOOOOOO! LEAVE THAT HORRENDOUS PLACE AND COME TO HYOTEI WITH ORESAMA!"

**Takuto says:**

"Mada mada."

**Takuto says:**

"Yudan sezou ni ikou!"

**Ueki says:**

-cries-

**Takuto says:**

"I will come by after school... Keigo." (Ryoma)

**Ueki says:**

-Cries tears of joy and runs over to hug Ryoma-

"Remember, Ore-sama's little prince, ore-... I love you"

-Kiss-

**Takuto says:**

-blushes-

**Takuto says:**

"Not here! They can see!"

**Ueki says:**

-Chuckles-

"Ore-sama will be waiting for you."

-Whispers in Ryoma's ear-

**Takuto says:**

-blushes beet red-

**Takuto says:**

"Shut up."

**Ueki says:**

-Chuckles and gives Ryoma one last kiss-

**Takuto says:**

-throws a tennis ball at him-

**Ueki says:**

"Ouch!"

- D8 -

**Takuto says:**

"I love you." -mumbles to himself and runs away-

**Ueki says:**

-Blushes beet red-

-Nosebleed-

-Faints-

**Takuto says:**

"Yudan sezou ni ikou." -glasses glint-

**Ueki says:**

LOL

**Ueki says:**

we should really do this more often XD

**Takuto says:**

:D

**Takuto says:**

battle of epicness

**Ueki says:**

XDD

**Ueki says:**

Chapter 2! XD

**Takuto says:**

chpater 3 i think..

T**akuto says:**

chpater 3, yeah.

**Ueki says:**

O.O

**Ueki says:**

XD YAY!

**Takuto says:**

XD

**Takuto says:**

then, I should post this one too?

**Ueki says:**

you could if you wanted to :3

**Takuto says:**

Hmm...

**Ueki says:**

I sure wouldn't mind

**Takuto says:**

I will!

**Ueki says:**

X3


	4. Vol 4

**Warning: Uke Keigo.**

**A/N: Our latest chat (part of it). Somehow, it turned into cheap porn. And uke Keigo. Once again, I am Takuto and Uki-nyan is Ueki.**

* * *

**Ueki says:**

-starts laughing like a pedo-

**Ueki says:**

be awed by ore-sama's generosity

**Takuto says:**

-rolls of the floor-

**Ueki says:**

;3

**Ueki says:**

-loves using the Atobe speech- XD

**Takuto says:**

-uses Ryoma's cute charm-

**Ueki says:**

-Eyes widens-

-southern region wakes up-

**Ueki says:**

(Atobe)

**Ueki says:**

XD

**Takuto says:**

And here I was thinking...

**Ueki says:**

LOL

**Takuto says:**

(Ryoma now) -slowly takes off shirt-

**Ueki says:**

(Atobe)

-Shifts uncomfortably in his seat and gawks at the scene-

**Takuto says:**

-get's on your -

**Takuto says:**

wait

**Takuto says:**

not the right button was pressed

**Takuto says:**

(Ryoma) -get's on Atobe's lap and starts to dance-

**Ueki says:**

-holds the urge to cum, shuddering at the sudden contact-

**Ueki says:**

(Why is Atobe suddenly the uke here? O.O )

**Takuto says:**

-gives the best lap dance ever-

**Ueki says:**

-Growls and flips Ryoma over so that he is now on top-

**Takuto says:**

(I don't know, it just sort of happened)

**Ueki says:**

-Smirk-

**Ueki says:**

XD

**Takuto says:**

-doesn't let Keigo to take the control and pulls down for a kiss-

**Ueki says:**

-Is captivated by the kiss-

-grabs a fistful of Ryoma's hair-

**Takuto says:**

-Ryoma flips them over again and licks down Keigo's tummy-

**Ueki says:**

-moans and tries to shove Ryoma south-

**Takuto says:**

-Ryoma doesn't give in; he pushes his fingers in Keigo's... bum-

**Ueki says:**

-Squirms at the sudden intrusion and gasps-

**Takuto says:**

-smirks a very evil smirk and moves his fingers a bit faster and deeper-

**Ueki says:**

"Aahhhnn"

-Atobe moans and covers his face with his hands-

**Takuto says:**

-Ryoma takes out his fingers-

**Takuto says:**

"You arte mine now"

**Ueki says:**

"Ryo- ma- ahnn'

-Squirms and pulls Ryoma down for a kiss-

**Takuto says:**

-Ryoma pushed his hot and hard anatomy into Keigo's hole-

**Takuto says:**

"Shut up and let me fuck you"

**Ueki says:**

-Gasp-

"Aaaaahnnn!"

-Tears gather in his eyes in pain-

**Takuto says:**

"You are so sexy right now, Keigo."

**Takuto says:**

-Ryoma starts to move-

**Takuto says:**

"Nice"

**Ueki says:**

"mmmmmmm"

-Reaches out for Ryoma-

"Ryo- hn!"

-Screams as he feels a jolt of electricity throughout his body-

**Takuto says:**

"God boy, good."

**Takuto says:**

-Ryoma fastens his peace-

**Takuto says:**

"Scream my name, cum for me!"

**Takuto says:**

-he hits Keigo's sweet spot with every thrust-

**Ueki says:**

"Ryo! Ryoma!"

-Bites his lips-

"Cumming!"

**Takuto says:**

-slams hard into the teen-

**Takuto says:**

"Good"

**Takuto says:**

-floods Keigo's insides with his white seed-

**Ueki says:**

-Shoots cum-

**Ueki says:**

XDDDDD

**Ueki says:**

I can't believe we just did another one XD

**Takuto says:**

Why did this turn into porn?

**Ueki says:**

I have no idea XDDD

**Ueki says:**

But it was good porn ;3

**Takuto says:**

And Keigo as the Uke

**Takuto says:**

I just...

**Takuto says:**

We are epic

**Ueki says:**

This is just toooo sweet XD

**Takuto says:**

If you no mind, I shall grace the pheasants with our holy chat yet once again.

**Ueki says:**

I don't mind ^^

**Ueki says:**

they need to... er... read about Keigo uke :3

**Takuto says:**

They must be awed

**Ueki says:**

they must be

**Ueki says:**

XD

**Super special Omake thingy!**

**Ueki says:**

I really love Keigo~

**Ueki says:**

and Ryoma~

**Takuto says:**

:D

**Ueki says:**

I'm sooo obsessed with Royal right now

**Ueki says:**

XD

**Takuto says:**

I love them both and Fuji as they love child

**Ueki says:**

Fuji is creeeeeeepy O.O

**Ueki says:**

but also very... hot XD

**Takuto says:**

he is the love child of Atobe and Ryoma

**Ueki says:**

yes he is

**Takuto says:**

what is there not to love about him

**Ueki says:**

nothing

**Ueki says:**

at all


	5. Vol 5

**Disclaimer: Taku-chii and Uki-pyon owns this. **

**A/N: We had one of our crazy facebook chats again. (**_**Again.**_**) And this is the latest. Though, not about prince of tennis.**

* * *

**Ueki** cuz I don't let anyone else eat the candy

15 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** it is, isn't it.

14 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** The good stuff always ends too fast. :(

14 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** yeah :(

14 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** -sniffs-

14 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** -runs over for some more candy

14 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** -pats on back-

13 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** It will be ok.

13 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** XDDD

10 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** -plops into mouth-

10 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** -smiles like an idiot-

10 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** -rolls candy to the other side of mouth-

9 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** -still sits there smiling like an idiot-

8 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** -rolls it back to the centre and flips it over with tongue-

8 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** -starts doing random arm movements-

7 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** -Bites tongue- OW :'(

7 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** -starts jumping around doing voodoo dances- uga chaga, uga chaga! paing go away!

6 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** -Laughs like a retard and accidentally swallows candy-

4 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** -Chokes-

4 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** -laughs with you-

3 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** XDD

3 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** -falls down doing the facefloor-

3 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** -Gulps down water-  
Ahh... muuuch better :D

2 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** good for you -rubs face-

about a minute ago · Like Unlike


	6. Vol 6

**Disclaimer: We own this madness. :D**

**A/N: Not really a Prince of Tennis related again. But it did strat with Ryoma birthday internet party.**

* * *

**Otaku** I'm watching you~!

29 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** lalala~  
*hops around the house*

29 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** *follows you every move though the internet*

29 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** *ducks under desk*

28 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku***sends internet ninjas to spy on you*

27 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** *takes out katana and slashes through internet ninjas :D*

23 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** *internet beams from eyes*

20 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku**pew pew pew

20 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** *dodges*  
OUCH  
*gets hit by the last shot

20 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** Muahahahahahaha!

19 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** *does a very evil-looking pose*

19 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** *Tumbles back and dies*

19 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** *blinks*

18 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku**Uki-pyon... NOOOOOOOOO~~~~ *epic run to Uki-pyon*

17 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** *Gets back up*  
*Yawns* XD

17 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** *stares dumbly*

17 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** cheater!

17 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** Tadaaa~?

17 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** ω I love you :3

16 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku***cultivates mushrooms on her head in the corner of her room*

16 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** i love you too... *plucks off mushroom and gives to you*

15 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** D8  
*Runs over to Takupyon and glomps*

15 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** LOL

15 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** Mushrooms forever!

15 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Ueki** Mushrooms forever~~

14 minutes ago · Like Unlike

**Otaku** mushrooms~~~~ :3

14 minutes ago · Like


	7. Vol 7  Gay Porn

**Disclaimer: MADNESS, WE OWN IT! Hell yes.**

**A/N: We began to randomly write porn. How?**

* * *

[17:19:17] Ueki: :(

[17:19:24] Ueki: -Hands over lollipop-

[17:19:33] Otaku: -gladly takes-

[17:19:43] Ueki: :D

[17:19:43] Ueki: OH I KNOW

[17:19:50] Ueki: -hands over grape ponta-

[17:19:59] Otaku: -squeals-

[17:20:05] Otaku: -jumps around the room-

[17:20:38] Ueki: X3

[17:20:42] Ueki: -takes a bow-

[17:20:49] Otaku: -twirls-

[17:21:29] Ueki: how does the grape ponta taste oh mighty writer? :3

[17:21:53] Otaku: It tastes... like Ryoma. tadadaaam

[17:22:00] Ueki: oooooo!

[17:22:25] Ueki: ./Grabs Ryoma and Grabs Akutsu and smashes their lips together into a deep kiss/.

[17:23:13] Otaku: -takes blackmail photos-

[17:23:40] Ueki: Akutsu ./ Growls and pulls Ryoma into a dark room to continue /.

[17:24:16 | Edited 17:24:48] Otaku: Ryoma whines: "S-stop, it hurts!" -tries to pull his hand out-

[17:26:05] Ueki: Akutsu: "Shut up." ./ nibbles on Ryoma's ears/.

[17:27:00] Otaku: Ryoma moans and breath get caught up in his throat. "A-kutsu.. I feel strange." -flinches when Akutsu bites his nipple-

[17:27:09] Otaku: (This is soooo turning into porn again)

[17:27:53] Ueki: (This is turning into awesome porn)

[17:28:35] Ueki: Akutsu: ./Twirls one nipple with his tongue while playing with the other with his fingers/. "So sexy..." - Whispers into Ryoma's ears

[17:29:48] Otaku: Ryoma shivers. His vision starts to get blurry and his skin is now so very sensitive from the feather light touches. "I want more." he manages to whisper out between the moans that fall out of his mouth.

[17:30:09] Otaku: (I am starting to get so good at writing porn that sometimes it scares me)

[17:30:20] Ueki: (I'm still mada mada)

[17:32:33] Ueki: Akutsu locks his lips with Ryoma's and pulls down his pants and underwear in one swift motion. Akutsu supports Ryoma on a counter against the wall and trails his tongue down his stomach... eventually getting to his shaft. He licks his lips and gives the tip a light kiss before engulfing Ryoma's shaft and moaning against it.

[17:35:12] Otaku: Ryoma's fingers clutch at the silky silver locks of Akutsu's hair. The small mewls and pants and moans that can't be held and vibrate in the small room only make the tightness in Akutsu's pants even tighter. Ryoma doesn't care anymore. All that he can do is feel, feel and feel. The hotness takes over his body as he climaxes into Akutsu's mouth. He opens his eyes when to see Akutsu getting up and licking away the white that flows down his chin.

[17:35:29] Otaku: "Jin..." Ryoma manages to make out before he is kissed again.

-In-the-middle private talk-

[17:38:01] Ueki: Akutsu lets the cum drip to his hand.

"This is gonna hurt a bit..." He mutters to himself and leans into kiss Ryoma, and at the same time, starts massaging his entrance, making it slick with Ryoma's own cum.

-In-the-middle private talk-

[17:39:03] Ueki: NOW ONTO THE PORN

[17:39:09] Otaku: PORN!

[17:39:32] Ueki: Akutsu slips out of his pants and underwear and positions himself in front of Ryoma's entrance

[17:40:48] Otaku: Ryoma widens his eyes at the length that will soon penetrate his virgin hole, but only grits his teeth. He can see the slight worry in those light brown eyes, but only nods as a way to say that he is ready.

[17:41:35] Ueki: Akutsu leans over and nips at Ryoma's neck before slowly pushing his shaft in.

"Shit... So fucking tight..."

[17:43:04] Otaku: Ryoma lets out a small scream; the pain right now is nothing that he has ever felt before. So painful, and yet so incredibly good at the same time. He grips Akutsu's shoulders a bit tighter when the elder starts to move - in, out, in, out. Like an animal.

[17:43:19] Otaku: "Soo good..." Akutsu growls low in Ryoma's ear.

[17:44:51] Ueki: Blood starts pooling up at the place Ryoma is gripping, but the pain only makes it better. Akutsu pants and captures Ryoma's mouth with his own and starts exploring Ryoma's mouth with his tongue and plays with Ryoma's nipples with his hands.

[17:46:44] Otaku: The animalistic movements never stop. It's like something has been broken between then, something that has been held back for so long. Ryoma sees starts each time Akutsu hits that one place. The younger can feel his second release coming closer and closer, but he doesn't want to cum before the sliver-haired man does. "Akutsu" he whispers out, "I... I am close..."

[17:51:40] Otaku: (I can't... this will have to be posted in later (smirk))

[17:55:43] Ueki: "Cum... Cum for me Ryoma..." Akutsu moans and fastens is movements hitting Ryoma's sweet spot harder and harder

[17:58:14] Otaku: "W- wat! I... I'm-" Ryoma's nails dig into Akutsu's back, drawing even more blood and leaving traces of their first time behind for everyone to see. He feels himself reaching the highlights of his orgasms and then the hotness spilling inside hm. "You came too..." he brokenly whispers, his voice hoarse from all the yelling and moaning.

[18:00:46] Ueki: "Only cuz you were the one I was screwing." Akutsu whispers in a low husky voice and pecks Ryoma's lips. He pulls Ryoma into a hug and picks him up, covering Ryoma's nakedness with their discarded clothes and skillfully does his pants back up again. He bangs the door open, startling the two yaoi fangirls and glares at them.

"You fucking better not tell anyone" He growls before heading off into the direction of his house.

[18:00:52] Ueki: Ueki is shocked O_o

[18:01:21] Otaku: Otaku is proud of Uki.


	8. Vol 8 Cute War

**Warning: Madness. Once again, madness.**

**A/N: This was a freaky convo on fb between me, Ueki and my little sister. It got even weirder later on.**

* * *

**Otaku** Well that was mean. ;_;

**Lil' sis** like ur not mean to me

**Otaku** It is a duty of the big sister to teach the young fools the harshness of reality and life.

**Lil' sis** yea teaching how a man can get pregnant... (i asked u but u could just not answer... .)

**Otaku** not the right place for this.

**Lil' sis** why?

**Otaku** because.

**Lil' sis** ?

**Ueki** LOL

**Ueki** I LOVE THIS XD

**Ueki**you should post this one as the next chap

**Ueki**but like... as you and your sis

**Ueki**XD

**Otaku** LOL

**Otaku**seriously?

**Otaku** this is too akward to publish on . :D

**Lil' sis** if there will be me in it no way...

**Ueki** Its funny!

**Ueki** D8 But its funnnyy~ and you guys are sooo cute XD

**Otaku** what the hell?

**Otaku**Uki-pyon: ok fine. later tonight.

**Ueki**XDDD

**Lil' sis**WTF?

**Ueki **3**  
**

**Otaku** XD

**Otaku** this is getting so side-tracked that i can't...

**Lil' sis** i dont want to published on ff...

**Ueki**we can put my name on it instead of yours? :3

**Otaku** well sorry, but you will be.

**Ueki** will that make it better?

**Otaku** Nah, she will be called lil' sis.

**Otaku** and that is it. :D

**Ueki** LOL

**Ueki** Evil Evil older sis

**Otaku** That is I - the evil sister. :D

**Ueki** 3 O 3

**Lil' sis** i still dont want to be published... I will hate u all my life then

**Otaku** not my problem.

**Ueki** are you sure you dont hate her already? O_O

**Lil' sis** i will revenge u

**Otaku** like how? poke me on fb forever?

**Ueki** LOL


	9. vol 9 Death Note style

**Warning: It's Death Note this time.**

**A/N: Aumm… You don't want to know how this started. Yeap. Fb chats, you be awesome. :D**

* * *

**Otaku** I am Kira.

**Ueki** I am L. It's very nice to meet you Kira

**Otaku** L, so we meet again.

**Ueki** Indeed... You look nicer...

**Otaku** You should eat normal food for once, look how fat you have become.

**Ueki** I am not fat. And sweets increase the thinking process by approximately 40%. You should try it sometimes. You're all skin and bones.

**Otaku** but, on the contrary to you, girls like me when i am a tad bit underweight. It makes their mothering instincts rise and, later, turn into affection to the opposite sex.

**Ueki** Ahh... Kira-kun, thats where you're mistaken. Girls only want underweight men to fulfill their sexual desires... Fat men who are loved, are being loved for real -enter pedo smile-

**Otaku** yes, but fat men can't please the sexual needs that come with a relationship.

**Ueki** That, is where all the... 'toys' comes in handy

**Otaku** 'Toys', as you call them, can't make offspring.

**Ueki** I may be fat, but I have a fully functional dick which can, in fact, produce offspring. The toys are just there for additional pleasure

**Otaku** Says the virgin.

**Ueki**I am disappointed in you Kira-kun. Don't you remember Oct 14th 2009 I lost my virginity to you? tsk tsk. Sugar consumption really helps...

**Otaku** L, get things straight, will you.  
What you lost was the back virginity. You ass is no longer pure, but your dick is unused still.  
And you call yourself a genius.

**Ueki** My Dick has in fact been used.  
Your sister is lovely in bed by the way.

**Otaku** My sister is a slut and we all know it. Still, it was years ago, when you were still normal sized and all that.

**Ueki** If you call yesterday years ago... then yes.

**Otaku**And by the way, the chocolate freak you call "little brother" was more than happy to fall into my arms.

**Otaku** So she met up with you again? Watch out, you might get an STD from her.

**Ueki** Oh that little manwhore... he's good aint he?

**Otaku** Not as good as Near, but he was acceptable. I prefer feisty ukes.

**Ueki** ... Tomorrow at 5 meet me at the Lotus Hotel?

**Otaku** Bring some leather and we have a deal.

**Ueki** Leather and all the chains and toys I can get my hands on.

**Otaku** Wonderful. I will take care of all the possible distractions.

**Ueki** the Hotel fee is on me

**Otaku** then, the food will be one me.

**Ueki** ... Sweets?

**Otaku** Also.

**Ueki** I love you

**Otaku** Bitch, please. Soon, you will worship me.

**Ueki** ^^ you know me too well my lovie

**Otaku** But of course.


	10. Vol 10 We Did It Again

**A/N: I raped Ryoma….**

* * *

**[19:48:57] Otaku:** okai then. I'll be back in about... 2 hours, Ore-sama thinks. :D

**[19:49:04] Otaku:** see ya then ;)

**[21:34:46] Otaku:** Ore-sama is back :D

**[21:35:48] Ueki:** Welcome back monkey king -smirks-

**[21:35:53] Ueki:** Mada mada dane

**[21:36:00] Otaku:** Ore-sama no bigi no ya!

**[21:36:39] Ueki:** Whatever you say monkey king -sips on grape ponta-

**[21:36:52] Otaku:** Aahn, what was that, brat?

**[21:37:00] Otaku:** *flips hair*

**[21:37:49] Ueki:** Mon-key-king *pulls down cap and turns to walk away

**[21:38:15] Otaku:** *grabs you by the hand* And where do you think you're going? Ahn?

**[21:39:46] Ueki**: -holds the grape ponta can up in front of your face- getting more of these. -smirks- mada mada dane

**[21:41:29] Otaku:** *smirks back* Not anymore. *pulls you away to the limo*

**[21:41:58] Otaku:** (this is starting to sound like our earlier porn chats .)

**[21:41:59] Ueki:** What the! -futile attempt to struggle-

**[21:42:05] Ueki:** O-o

**[21:42:11] Ueki**: Let's do this!

**[21:42:16] Otaku:** AYE!

**[21:42:41] Otaku:** Oh please! Like you could stand against Ore-sama! *throws you into the limo*

**-Cut- (None of this personal stuff for you guys)**

**[21:54:30] Otaku:** You Atobe, you.

**[21:54:39] Otaku:** shall we continue with the porn?

**[21:56:11] Ueki:** Yes we shall -glares- what are you doing monkey king?

**[21:56:46 | Edited 21:56:56] Otaku:** *flips hair again* And what do you think brat? Kidnapping you, obviously.

**[21:59:40] Ueki:** O.o

**[21:59:43] Ueki:** Mada mada dane

**[22:00:02] Ueki:** -rolls eyes and stares ou the window

**[22:00:33 | Edited 22:00:46] Otaku:** Ahahaha! You won't get away that easily. *gets in and closes the door*

*leans closer to you* You will be mine. *kisses you*

**[22:03:31] Ueki:** Mmmfph! -eyes widens in shock- what are you- ryoma stared to speak before atobe silenced him with another deep kiss

**[22:04:58] Otaku:** *murmurs against your lips* Ryoma...! Damn you, for being so seductive for a damned brat.

*slides hands in Ryoma's pants and starts to slowly massage his penis*

**[22:06:18] Ueki:** *sharply inhales breath* doont... *whimpers* that's dirty... *stares at Atobe with teary eyes and a pout on his lips*

**[22:07:49] Otaku:** oh please, do us both a favor and just enjoy what Ore-sama is doing to you. *squeezes the half-hard manhood of Ryoma and kisses the boy again*

So even you can make a face like that, huh? *opens Ryoma's shirt with one hand*

**[22:09:00] Ueki:** Che -Ryoma manages to say before covering his mouth tightly with his hands in an attempt to muffle his moans-

**[22:09:16] Otaku:** *smirks* cute.

**[22:10:26] Ueki:** -manages his best glare in his current state- shu -his voice hitched a pitch- shut up -he gasped-

**[22:11:17] Otaku:** I repeat - cute. *licks and bites one of the exposed nipples, his hand lowly starting to touch the soft buttcheeks*

**[22:12:47] Ueki:** Aahh- *Ryoma gasped, arching his back, giving Atobe more access to his bare chest*

**[22:13:58] Otaku:** Hehehe.. *Atobe Continues to play with Ryoma's nipples, his fingers now lightly touching Ryoma's twitching hole* You're getting wet here, just like a woman would.

**[22:14:11 | Edited 22:14:18] Otaku:** (I feel like I am raping Ryoma ;_; )

**[22:15:22] Ueki:** (ill make it so that he enjoys : D)

**[22:15:41] Otaku:** (hahaha! only you could do it :D)

**[22:16:29] Ueki:** Ahhhh... *Ryoma spreads his legs further apart* Kei... I want you... I want you...

**[22:17:28] Otaku:** See, Ore-sama told you, you can't escape. *licks down Ryoma's stomach, fingers now pushing in and out of Ryoma*

**[22:17:50] Otaku:** Ahnnn... *Atobe starts to jerk himself off*

**[22:19:13] Ueki:** *Ryoma pulls himself up and stops Atobe's hands* Kei... Can I?

**[22:19:47] Otaku:** *stares at Ryoma* Well, well, Ore-sama is surprised. *leans back* Do as you wish.

**[22:21:05] Ueki:** *Ryoma draws his face closer to Atobe's manhood and inhales* it smells like you... *he gave it an experimental lick*

**[22:22:00] Otaku:** *licks his lips* but of course it smells like Ore-sama, it is a part of Ore-sama after all. *ruffles Ryoma's hair* Go on.

**[22:24:15] Ueki:** Yummy.. *intoxicated by the scent, Ryoma brings the whole thing into his mouth and starts sucking* mmmhm... *he twirled his tongue around the head of the manhood and kissed the tip* how's that monkey king?

**[22:25:16] Otaku:** Ore-sama has had better blow-jobs done to Ore-sama, but not bad. *fingers Ryoma's hole* You should be ready soon.

**[22:26:11] Ueki:** *shudders at the touch* stop - doing that and hurry..

**[22:27:02] Otaku:** As you wish... *flips Ryoma over, making sure that he's now on his fours* But it won't be Ore-sama's fault that you'll be sore later on.

**[22:29:11] Ueki:** Shut the crap and hurry! *Ryoma whined, burying his face into the pillows sprawled all over the place in the limo*

**[22:31:09] Otaku:** Ahahahaha! *Keigo slid his hand through his hair* Such a feisty uke, wonderful. *he grabs Ryoma's hips and opens up the buttcheeks* Dear Lord, what will Ore-sama do with you?

*Atobe pushed his dick inside of Ryoma in one swift movement, ignoring the scream that broke out of his uke's mouth*

**[22:33:19] Ueki:** *fresh warm blood trickled down Ryoma's legs as his entire body frame shook* baka... It hurts... *a single drop of tear rolled down one cheek*

**[22:34:35] Otaku:** *Keigo tilted Ryoma's head up, his thumb brushing the tear away* by babe, that's what you wanted, no? *He gently slid out and then pushed back in* Now, now, bear with it.

**[22:37:47] Ueki:** Asshole *Ryoma managed to seethe before joining the chorus of grunts and sighs*

**[22:38:36] Otaku:** Ore-sama applauds you ability to sound snarky in this situation. *His moves become faster, more animal-like* Nhg, tight.

**[22:40:00] Ueki:** Shut *grunts* up- ahhh *Ryoma's asshole tightens* Kei- Kei-... I...

**[22:40:43] Otaku:** yeah, yeah, Ore-sama knows. *fastens up his movements* cum whenever you want to, Ryoma.

**[22:42:20] Ueki:** Hnnn- *pants* ya..yadda... *pants* you... Fir*voice hitches*st...

**[22:43:43] Otaku:** HAH! Ore-sama feels honored. *smirk* But you're too naive. *Keigo sneaks his hand down and starts to work on Ryoma's dick*

**[22:44:43] Ueki:** Ahhhh! *Ryoma tightens and without warning, released himself* i repeat *pants* asshole...

**[22:45:44] Otaku:** Babe, you're too young and inexperienced to be dictating the rules. *Keigo releases his load after he feels Ryoma tightening around him*

**[22:47:38] Ueki:** *after a long moment of trying to stabilize their breathing Ryoma crawls on top of Keigo* one more time?

**[22:48:20] Otaku:** Once we get to Ore-sama's place. There isn't enough space here. *wraps his hands around Ryoma's body*

**[22:49:47] Ueki:** *snuggles face into Atobe's shirt to hide his blush* uhn...

**[22:50:10] Otaku:** *ruffles hair* Sleep, Ore-sama will wake you up when needed.

**[22:50:51] Ueki:** Ookay *mumbles into shirt* oyasumi...

**[22:51:00] Otaku:** Oyasumi, babe.

**[22:52:11] Ueki:** And we did it

**[22:52:15] Ueki:** Taku we did it again


	11. Vol 11 Crack pairings

**A/N: JOINT ACCOUNT! WE WILL POST PORN THERE! I'm gomen.**

* * *

**[20:01:47] Ueki:** XDDDDD Joint acc

**[20:01:48] Ueki:** 3

**[20:02:01] Otaku:** oouuhh~~

**[20:02:02] Otaku:** 3

**[20:02:22] Ueki:** XDDDDDD

**[20:02:42 | Edited 20:02:53] Otaku:** I think I will write some crack pairing porn to post on this one. :D

**[20:02:50] Ueki:** LOL

**[20:03:00] Ueki:** Maybe I'll post a oneshot as well

**[20:03:06] Otaku:** hahaha :D

**[20:04:22] Ueki: **:'3 Zomggg~~ XD lol

**[20:04:50] Otaku:** lolol

**[20:05:10] Ueki:** :3

**[20:05:15] Ueki:** fajwoiejfaoiwefojaweogjwaijf we what pairing

**[20:05:36] Otaku:** umm...

**[20:05:51] Ueki:** ... ehhh~~~

**[20:06:00] Ueki:** maybe just classic royal

**[20:06:01] Ueki: lol**

**[20:06:04] Otaku:** no!

**[20:06:08] Otaku:** i want crack!

**[20:06:10] Otaku:** I KNOW!

**[20:06:20] Otaku:** Hyoutei's coach/Ryoma!

**[20:06:44 | Edited 20:06:49] Otaku:** we could make a crack pairing oneshot collection thingy!

**[20:06:51] Ueki:** O_O

**[20:07:01] Otaku:** ororororor...!

**[20:07:04] Ueki:** Taku I don't think I can be sane after I write that O_O

**[20:07:14] Otaku:** No worries, I'll write it.

**[20:07:15] Otaku:** :D

**[20:07:21] Ueki:** LOL

**[20:07:22] Otaku:** we don't have to do it. :D

**[20:07:30 | Edited 20:07:33] Otaku:** if you don't want to

**[20:07:41] Ueki:** hahahahaha it's just so hard to imagine o.o

**[20:07:47] Ueki:** urgh not that I want to imagine

**[20:07:48] Ueki:** lol

**[20:07:49] Otaku:** but you know, we COULD make a crack pairing oneshot collection

**[20:07:58] Otaku:** like... Tezuka/Renji

**[20:08:02] Ueki:** XDD we could :P

**[20:08:02] Ueki:** XDD

**[20:08:03] Otaku:** and other shit

**[20:08:08] Ueki:** LOL

**[20:08:11] Otaku**: Fuji/Akutsu

**[20:08:24] Ueki:** 0.o

**[20:08:24] Ueki:** OMG

**[20:08:25] Otaku:** kevin/and the fat higa chu guy

**[20:08:27] Ueki:** that would be just...

**[20:08:29] Ueki:** aowjf;oiajw;eoifja;woei LOL

**[20:08:43] Otaku:** we could each do a chapter.

**[20:08:50 | Edited 20:08:55] Otaku:** like small drabble thingies. :D

**[20:09:05] Ueki:** XDDD we could :3

**[20:09:07] Otaku:** lesse... what else can I come up with..

**[20:09:09] Otaku:** ;3

**[20:09:21] Otaku:** ryoma and gakuto

**[20:09:29] Otaku:** momo and yukimura

**[20:09:34 | Edited 20:09:38] Otaku:** momo and atobe

**[20:09:38] Ueki:** Momo and Tezuka 0.o

**[20:09:43] Ueki:** would be such a troll

**[20:09:43] Otaku:** LOL!

**[20:09:43] Ueki:** XD

**[20:09:44] Ueki:** lol

**[20:09:49] Otaku:** Inui and Atobe

**[20:09:53] Otaku:** sketraeryiwa!

**[20:10:05 | Edited 20:10:09] Otaku:** dear lord this is just... I can't!

**[20:10:24] Ueki:** XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**[20:10:28] Ueki:** INUI FUJI

**[20:10:33] Ueki:** KAIDO TEZUKA

**[20:10:41] Otaku:** ATOBE RYUUZAKI

**[20:10:45] Otaku**: TOP THAT MAN!

**[20:10:51] Otaku:** I CAN'T

**[20:10:58] Ueki:** O.O

**[20:10:59] Ueki:** NO

**[20:11:00] Ueki:** JUST

**[20:11:01] Otaku:** ALL SANE-NESS HAS BEEN LOST

**[20:11:02] Ueki**: NOOOO D8

**[20:11:13 | Edited 20:11:15] Otaku:** I HAVE GONE MAD

**[20:11:17] Ueki:** OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAKUNO AND OJI

**[20:11:23] Otaku:** HOLsueritwiluegUISTRNWUIETYR AWI3 TYASa:lienfv suk

**[20:11:26] Ueki:** j;aoifwje;oij;foiajw;eoijf;oawiejfoijaweofjoawiej;fjaw;oeij AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**[20:11:45] Ueki:** u know? I bet this convo could get up on our profile

**[20:11:46] Otaku:** the first year trio threesome

**[20:11:52] Ueki:** or could be the first chappie

**[20:11:53] Ueki:** XDD

**[20:11:59] Ueki:** Deciding pairings

**[20:11:59] Ueki:** XD

* * *

**A/N: As I mentioned, we have a join account now. But I bet you got it from the chat too. Either way, it's called ****TheSoulsOfSilence! Come and check it out guys. We'll be posting stuff there soon. :D**


End file.
